Pie izquierdo
by Mattdreams
Summary: Una cosa es que creyera en la magia, y otra muy distinta era el creer en las advertencias de una de las hadas más traviesas y "especiales" que nunca había conocido... Por mucho que esa mañana se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo...
1. 6:00 am

**N/A: **Buenas a todos!

Este relato se va a basar en una serie de pequeñas escenas cortas, relacionadas entre sí, que narran un día un poco cabrón para el pobre de UK, que desencadenarán en una... bueno, ya lo veréis jajaja

Está dedicado a mi queridiiiiiisimo y adorado Trev, que me propuso la idea, y que decir, me encantó XDDD Espero que te guste como va quedando ^^

Solo me queda comentar que igual salen algunos OC, como por ejemplo, aquí, Priscila, el hada fujoshi de Arthur XDDD

No os entretengo más y deseo que disfruteis de la lectura.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi.<p>

Aún sin ser del todo consciente de que ya es de día, se giró entre las sábanas y sacó la mano, apagando (de manera automática) el despertador que descansa sobre la mesilla de noche.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que su cerebro hiciera el "Click" matutino, y cuando abrió los ojos, lentamente, como con miedo a encontrarse con un monstruo frente a su cara, estaba oficialmente despierto.

Empezó a retirar las sábanas con los pies, notando todavía como su cuerpo (por lo menos de cadera para arriba) seguía "durmiendo" y se niega a moverse más de lo necesario.

Un día como otro cualquiera.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, y tras espabilarse un poco, decidió incorporarse, bostezando de manera sonora. El sol se colaba entre las rendijas de la persiana bajada, y varios de sus rayos provocaban sombras extravagantes contra la pared contigua.

No pudo evitar estirarse cual gato, revolviéndose el cabello desordenado, mientras se acababa de girar y se disponía a bajar de la cama…

… con el pie izquierdo.

Priscila, que hasta ese momento también había estado concentrada en su propia rutina del despertar, se llevó la mano a la cara, negando con lentitud. Arthur, oficialmente, era idiota.


	2. 6:35 am

El vaho de la ducha había conquistado también el dormitorio, que ahora, con las persianas subidas, podía observarse lo empañados que estaban los cristales.

Acabó de secarse el pelo humedecido, y tiró la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia mientras caminaba, mucho más despierto que hacía rato, hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Antes de entrar al baño ya había dejado la ropa preparada, así que solo tuvo que empezar a coger prenda por prenda y empezar a colocarse todo: los slips, la camiseta interior, los pantalones, la camisa…

- Buenos días, Arthur de mis amores.

El mencionado resopló mientras se colocaba el chaleco:

- Hola, Priscila.

- Que… yo tenía una cosa que comentarte.

El rubio ni siquiera contestó. Esa hada jamás descansaba en sus miles de intentos por "amenizarle" los días, ¿verdad?

- Es que… más bien debía de advertirte algo.- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose sobre su hombro derecho.- Ya sabes que yo siempre velo por tu seguridad y armonía en tu día a día…

Arthur giró la cabeza para poder mirarla, levantando incrédulo una de sus cejas. Claro que sí, lo que le quedaba por oír. Se inclinó a recoger su par de calcetines y levantó el pie izquierdo:

- Así que solo te iba a decir que…- y en ese momento, las costuras del calcetín cedieron sin lógica alguna, quedando el dedo gordo al aire.- Bueno, majo, si sobrevives hoy, te doy un pin.

El hada desapareció haciendo un pequeño tintineo, dejando al pobre inglés, mirando incrédulo el "tomate" que se le había hecho en sus calcetines nuevos.


	3. 6:50 am

Una cosa es que creyera en la magia (y pudiera crearla), que fuera capaz de ver seres que nadie más podía ver, que tocara madera para poder atraer la buena suerte… y otra muy distinta era el creer en las advertencias de una de las hadas más traviesas y "especiales" que nunca había conocido.

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera, un jueves sin importancia. Prepararía todas las cosas que debía llevar hoy y seguiría con todo lo planeado.

Apoyó el dedo sobre la vitrocerámica, apagando esta. La tetera ya estaba lista, y el agua también.

Mientras esperaba a que el asa estuviera más fría, sacó una taza del estante de arriba, vertió dos cucharadas de azúcar moreno, y cogiendo la tetera con un trapo, vertió el contenido negruzco en la porcelana.

Sonrió, aspirando el aroma que iba ascendiendo, mientras acercaba la jarra de leche y acababa de llenar la taza antes de removerlo con la cucharilla.

Se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa de la cocina y empezó a untar una tostada con mantequilla. Aún tenía scones preparados, pero prefería dejarlos para el desayuno del día siguiente, y así poder terminarse el paquete de mantequilla antes de la finalización de la semana.

En la calle se escuchaba como unos niños salían jugando de su casa, y sus risas chocaban contra los cristales de la cocina. Era una apacible mañana de otoño, y el ambiente, levemente humedecido por la lluvia del día anterior, era fresco y agradable.

Arthur dio un mordisco a la tostada, y cogió la taza, llevándose el té negro con leche a los labios.

No llegó a dar ni medio sorbo, cuando tuvo que ahogar un gemido mientras dejaba a tientas de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa. El contenido de esta se derramó por toda la mesa, empapando sus dos tostadas.

Antes de que el líquido cayese sobre su traje, se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, maldiciendo de mil maneras distintas, mientras su mano no se separaba de la boca.

En todos los años que llevaba desayunando lo mismo, de la misma manera, NUNCA, se había quemado. Jamás. Todo aquello tenía que ser una mal sueño, pero el escozor que se extendía por sus enrojecidos labios, y por su tensa lengua, le aseguraba que todo eso era de verdad.

Una realidad jodidamente veraz.


	4. 10:05 am

La calle estaba atestada de gente a pesar de ser una hora poco frecuentada. El tráfico estaba insoportable y casi era imposible andar sin chocarse con nadie.

Una marabunta de personas con prisa se movía a un ritmo discontinuo por la acera, y el sonido de los coches circular a una velocidad vertiginosa convertía todo en un ambiente de agobio que incluso dificultaba a la respiración si te concentrabas mucho en él.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de su bolsillo y resopló hastiado, era imposible que llegara tarde, aquello si que no podía pasarle. Pero aunque había salido con tiempo de casa, no contaba con toda aquella cantidad ingente de personas.

Intentaba deslizarse entre ellas, cruzando los dedos para no chocar con casi ninguna y poder avanzar un poco más rápido en su trayectoria.

Aún le quedaban tres calles antes de llegar a la parada de su autobús, y a ese ritmo parecía que todo se le hacía eterno. Era como si no estuviera avanzando ni dos centímetros.

Y de pronto, un ruido sobre todos los demás le hizo fijarse un poco más en los detalles. Porque no era un ruido cualquiera, era el de su teléfono móvil.

Genial, no tenían un momento mejor para llamarle.

Sin que se le cayera el maletín ni la carpeta, logró meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacar el aparato que no cesaba de sonar, con el nombre de "Alfred" en la pantalla:

- Magnífico.- siseó antes de contestar.- Dime.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Esto es terrible!

Paró en seco, olvidándose por completo de las personas que pasaban a su lado, enfadadas, insultándole por quedarse quieto en medio de la calle:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Notaba su corazón totalmente acelerado. Un miedo frío recorrió su columna vertebral. No podía haberle pasado nada…

- ¡Arthur! ¡Me ha salido una Witch y no puedo pasar!

- … ¿cómo que una bruja? ¿Hay una bruja en tu casa?- aquello si que no tenía sentido, o por lo menos no demasiado.

- ¡Y ya lo he intentado todo! ¡Pero es que si hago ruido me va a matar!- su voz era cada vez más desesperada.

- ¡¿Pero cómo que si haces ruido te va a matar?

- ¡Y encima ya no me quedan más vidas! ¡Como la palme se acabó, y no he guardado esta partida!

Ese idiota descerebrado…

- ¿Estás jugando a un videojuego?

- Claro, al Left 4 Dead… ¡y ya no sé que más hacer! ¡Ayúdame, Arthur!

Con la cara congelada en un rictus, colgó el teléfono antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo de nuevo, intentando serenarse.

Eso le pasaba por contestar cuando no debía.

¡Mierda, el autobús!

Sujetando de nuevo bien todas sus pertenencias, reanudó la marcha, y sabiendo que había perdido mucho tiempo, echó a correr, lo máximo que se lo permitía la gente.

Cruzó la calle, giró en la esquina, se pegó a la pared para poder pasar más rápido…

… para llegar justo en el momento en el que el automóvil arrancaba, alejándose por el puente.


	5. 12:30 pm

**N/A: **Buenas personitas.

Perdonad el retraso que he tenido con este cap, pero he estado jodidamente ocupado ^^U

Tengo que avisar que en este cap salen los siguientes OC: Scott, Morgana, Mordred, Dylan, Patrick, Morrigan y Gwendolyn. Ellos, junto con Arthur y Peter forma la familia Kirkland (conjunto de islas y pueblos que forman UK) La cosa es que como a Trev, que es a quien va dedicado este fic, no le gustan los OC, he preferido, por recomendacion suya, mantenerlos como en un sgeund plano, sin llegar a decir quienes son cada uno y centrandonos en las reacciones de Arthur, que es quien nos importa en este fic ^^

Y dejndo eso claro, espero que os este gustando el resultado de este relato y sigais leyendolo en el proximo capítulo.

besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>- Menuda mierda de clima.<p>

- Bueno, no está tan mal.

- No digas gilipolleces. Con nosotros por lo menos si llueve, llueve de verdad. Aquí cuatro gotas y el resto del día nublado y con humedad.

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón…

- ¿Y solo os fastidia eso? ¿Pero habéis visto la comida? Es de lo peor…

- Creo que todos sabíamos que su fuerte no era la gastronomía.

Todos los sentados a la mesa se rieron estruendosamente, excepto uno.

- Y menos mal que hemos venido a un restaurante, que si no…

- ¿Os imagináis que hubiéramos comido en su casa?

- Ew…- la respuesta fue coreada con más risas.

- Es que, vamos a ver, este metetrefe cocina mejor que Arthur.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo cocino muy bien!

Las risas nuevamente se elevaron, y el resto del establecimiento se giró para mirarles desaprovatoriamente. Pero a ellos parecía darles exactamente igual.

- Venga, ahora en serio, centrémonos. ¿Habéis echado un ojo a los recortes que quiere hacer este cuatrimestre?

- Espera… ¿Qué va a hacer aún más recortes?

- No te has leído los informes, ¿a que no?

- Pues… no…

- Para variar…

- Pero, ¿en serio que va a recortar aún más los presupuestos de ayuda para nosotros?

- Y los de infraestructuras marítimas del norte.

- ¡¿No jodas?

- ¿Y se puede saber para que mierdas quiere utilizar ese dinero?

- Unas obras de reforma en su biblioteca…

- El conejo es gilipollas.

- Es normal, si nosotros hemos salido tan perfectos alguien debía llevarse lo malo.

La nueva tanda de risas generales crispó al único miembro de la familia que se mantenía en silencio desde el principio de la reunión.

Cogió su vaso lleno de agua con gas y dio un trago, intentando serenarse un poco.

Como si no tuviera un día suficientemente ajetreado, encima tenía que comer con sus hermanos. Unos seres a los que no entendía como es que podían seguir por el mundo tranquilamente.

Por no hablar de que realmente estaba allí para hacer bulto, ya que ellos hablaban como si no existiera, y en vez de proponer medidas para los problemas económicos y sociales que tenían, preferían criticar todas sus normas y seguir tranquilamente.

Estúpidos.

Nuevamente te rieron fuertemente, y pudo escuchar claramente como unas señoras de la mesa de al lado les tildaron de: "Pueblerinos maleducados"

Por Dios… que la comida terminase de una jodida vez.


	6. 3:15 pm

Observó desde la puerta del restaurante como el último de sus hermanos se marchaba y POR FIN se quedaba solo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento al mismo tiempo que empezaba a abrocharse bien la chaqueta. El viento empezaba a enfurecerse y las nubes amenazaban tormenta inmediata, lo mejor sería coger un taxi para volver al centro:

- Vaya, no tienes buena cara.

La que faltaba.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres, Priscila?- contestó, comenzando a caminar.

- Saber como llevas el día.

- Genial, maravillosamente.

- No, si ya lo veo…

A pesar de estar a las afueras, las calles seguían llenas de gente. Hablaban a gritos, se empujaban unas a otras y no miraban a otro lado cuando caminaban.

Tras caminar unas dos calles, divisó a lo lejos un taxi. Perfecto.

Aceleró su paso, notando como Priscila se había acomodado sobre su cabeza, agarrándose a sus pelos para no caerse. No podía haber deseado una compañía mejor para un día como ese…

… nótese el sarcasmo.

- Bueno, veo que te desenvuelves bastante bien.- dijo tranquilamente el hada, como si comentase una aparición de cualquier personaje en alguna serie de TV.

- Claro que me desenvuelvo bien. Estoy como en mi sal… ¡AH!

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que justo en ese momento, su pie derecho se encontró con un charco, haciendo que resbalara y cayera de culo sobre la acera, viendo en primera fila como llegaba una señora corriendo y se subía en el taxi.

- No, si ya lo veo. Estás como pez en el agua.


	7. 3:28 pm

El autobús tardaría más de una hora en llegar, así que decidió seguir caminando, por si se encontraba con algún otro taxi que le acercara hasta el centro.

Por suerte, a pesar de la caída, tenía el traje intacto y ni la carpeta ni el maletín había sufrido ningún daño.

El viento cada vez era más fuerte, y el olor a humedad era tan tangible como si se encontrase al lado de un lago. La lluvia inminente ya era un hecho.

Gracias a Dios que Priscila había permanecido en silencio el resto del trayectos, y por lo menos podía irse serenándose poco a poco, cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer:

- ¡Ah! ¡Arthur, saca el paraguas, que me mojo!

- Oh, si, no vaya a ser que te derritas con el ácido que está cayendo del cielo.

- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Venga, que me empapo!

El joven sonrió de medio lado y abrió el maletín para sacar el paraguas portátil que llevaba siempre encima.

Se separó un poco de la gente para poder abrirlo y no dar a nadie y… y… y no se abría.

Estaba atascado, y por más que pulsaba el botón del abierto automático, este no funcionaba.

Resopló e intentó abrirlo manualmente. Aquello estaba más duro que intentar mover una piedra enorme:

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Yo me largo!- y el tintineo de sus alas indicó su marcha.

Pero ya no era una cosa por que su pequeña hada no se mojara, si no de que él mismo siguiera estando seco. Pero el paraguas se negaba a abrirse:

- ¡Venga! ¡Ábrete de una vez!

Y como si de la puerta de la cueva de los cuarenta ladrones se tratara, de pronto se abrió de golpe… mostrando como una de las varillas se había salido y rasgado casi toda la tela impermeable del paraguas:

- Oh… perfecto…


	8. 3:39 pm

Porque aquella lluvia no podía ser como las típicas lluvias que había normalmente en la ciudad.

No.

Tenía que ser una verdadera tormenta, de esas con rayos y truenos, un viento como si fuera un tornado y la lluvia más fuerte que recordaba.

La gente te apelotonaba contras las paredes, siendo imposible poder cobijarse un poco con los soportales.

Aún no podía entender como es que en un día de diario, a esas horas, las calles estuvieran tan llenas.

Lo bueno era que iba bien de tiempo y podía permitirse aquel contratiempo. Era una muy buena noticia.

O lo era, hasta que un estúpido se chocó contra él y se le cayó la carpeta que protegía contra su pecho a uno de los charcos más hondos que había visto en toda su vida.


	9. 4:45 pm

**N/A:** Perdonad la tardanza, pero he estado tan ocupado con las clases que no he podido escribir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera estos mini capítulos que no ocupan nada u_u

Espero que también perdonéis la malísima calidad de este capítulo, pero llevo toda la semana enfermo y no me tengo ni en pie.

Mil disculpas, en serio...

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

><p>Tras estar caminando casi media hora, había logrado llegar hasta una parada del autobús, que gracias a Dios, no tardó más de 5 minutos, y a pesar de ya estar completamente empapado, le dejó en el centro sin mojarse más de lo necesario.<p>

Aún tenía tiempo (no para poder ir a casa y cambiarse), pero sí para poder tomarse el té de las 5 tranquilamente y relajarse después de aquel día tan agotador.

Así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, se metió en una cafetería decorada a la antigua usanza que estaba al lado del Big Ben y pidió un té de violetas con algunas pastas.

El local estaba bastante lleno, se notaba que era una zona turística, pero gracias a ello, la camarera podía tardar, y eso le dio el tiempo necesario para revisar los daños en los papeles que portaba en el portafolio que decidió ahogarse en un charco hacía un rato.

Que, menos mal, no eran tantos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ambiente cargado de la cafetería. Pero no era desagradable, al contrario, se estaba bien sentirse parte de un todo y al mismo tiempo no pertenecer en absoluto.

Después de la mañana que llevaba, un poco continuidad rutinaria no venía nada mal.

- Aquí tiene, señor.- escuchó la voz de la camarera cuado se acercó y le dejó la taza en la mesa.

- Gracias.- murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

Y aún con estos cerrados, tanteó hasta encontrarse con la taza y se la llevó a los labios…

… encontrándose con un sabor a naranja que no esperaba en absoluto:

- ¡Camarera!- llamó corriendo tras dejar la taza de malas maneras en la mesa.

- ¿Sí?

- Esto no es lo que he pedido.- intentaba mantener la calma, de verdad que lo intentaba.

- ¿Eh? Pero si eso es.. ¡oh! Lo siento muchísimo señor.- se excusó retirándole el servicio.- Estamos muy liados y nos hemos confundido, perdone las molestias. Enseguida le traeremos su té.

A esas alturas, ya daba exactamente igual.


End file.
